Nobody's Perfect
by Beckster
Summary: Colonel Une is contemplating what to do when a meeting doesn't go in her favor as Trowa lends an open ear. A 3x11 fic


YAY! Go me! I finally forced myself to finish a fic even though it is short for the snog site. I should think that way about all my uncompleted fics in order to get them done *sigh* I was so thrilled to actually write my first 3x11 piece but it was so hard to think of an non-used idea cause I didn't want it to sound like the others. There was much more that I had added but had to take out in order to make the cutoff count. So I hope it sounds okay and not overly rushed, I feel so rusty, I haven't completed a fic since early this yr.

  
Author: Beck   
Word Count: 797   
Pairing: Trowa/Colonel Une   
Warnings: none   
Title: Nobody's Perfect   
Snog site: ****   
  
  
The sound of impatient fingers tapping along an armrest echoing in the small cabin of the shuttle caught Trowa's attention as he looked up from the schematics he was reading. They were en route back to Barge after attending a tedious meeting of processing the Mobile Dolls. He sighed inwardly; the meeting didn't go so well, especially when it came to Tsubarov, and what made matters worse was receiving a call from the OZ General himself. He felt some sort of sadness towards Colonel Une, a woman who was torn between two halves wondering which side she needed to devote her life to.   
  
He stood and straightened his uniform jacket and took in the surroundings of the shuttle provided, pleased to see that the only people on board were the Colonel, the pilot, and himself. He made his way to where Une was sitting with one gloved hand curled into a fist clutching the end of the armrest while the other was busily drumming gloved digits in irritation.   
  
"Ma'am?"   
  
She turned to acknowledge Trowa's presence. "Yes lieutenant?"   
  
Trowa handed her a glass. "Thought you might need something to calm you down."   
  
She accepted the offer and he caught a slight smirk gracing her features. "Thank you."   
  
He took a seat opposite from her and watched the Colonel take a nice long gulp of the amber liquid; a calming affect seemed to have washed over her in mere seconds. He knew she had a good bit on her mind but she really didn't have anyone to turn to in understanding what she was going through. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"   
  
Her only reply was a wave of her gloved hand as she took another sip from the glass.   
  
"I know I'm just a lieutenant and shouldn't have my nose in the higher ranks' affairs but I'm willing to be an open ear to whatever it is you need to talk about. I understand in some ways that the meeting didn't go in your favor."   
  
Une sat the glass down in the holder and chuckled in a light manner. "Well, I suppose your hunch is right on target Trowa." She sighed, and then rubbed her temples before looking up to make eye contact with the young man. "I try Trowa, I really do. I make an effort to put my skills into action but it seems that no matter what I come up with now, it blows up in my face. I should've known that it truly is a man's war and a woman's opinion on such affairs is unheard of. I thought that the move to have the mobile dolls created was a much better step than to use real soldiers, the less that we would have to sacrifice of our own men. But even Treize is against that idea. I really don't know where I stand anymore."   
  
Trowa nodded, he might not know everything between Treize and Une but just the bit of time that he spent in OZ, he heard enough to form his own opinion of the man and how much it drained the life out of the woman who sat in front of him on the shuttle.   
  
Une took another sip from her glass before speaking. "I know it sounds foolish for what I do but it's the devotion I have towards Treize that makes me try harder. I wanted to help create the ideal world that he believed in; what he lives for."   
  
The last sentence, he thought, came out a bit strained and from experience, he knew that no matter how strong a woman may be, she is still capable of shedding tears. This was a war they were fighting, he wasn't there to establish a relationship but it didn't hurt to show some compassion to the steely Colonel who controlled her soldiers with a wicked tongue.   
  
Une had long since removed her glasses and with head bowed low, started to rub the bridge of her nose. So wrapped up in her self-pity she didn't notice the movement that took place till she felt cool fingertips cup her chin and her eyes beheld the most wondrous emerald green that she ever laid her sights on.   
  
"Nobody's perfect. We live and learn from our mistakes and hope that we will gain knowledge by our faults." With all formalities pushed aside, Trowa leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her crimson painted lips but was taken aback when he felt Une's mouth opening to his. The taste of the smooth liquor she consumed earlier tingled his taste buds and felt her press closer; as close as she could to the man that made her feel wanted, even if it was for a short period of time in this crazy war torn world.


End file.
